


she knows the way

by afinch



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Dreams, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: She dreamt of Motunui often, tracing it in her dreams not by the fields and trees and paths, but by the line of stars and waves that would lead her there. When she woke, she traced the path again, always making sure, sitting on the edge of the canoe, her feet dragging gently in the water. The Ocean would lap at her, reassure her, push water over her until Moana slipped from the canoe and into the embrace of the Ocean, the Ocean keeping her close to her tribe as she twisted under the waves, the only place she was content when her feet could not be on the soft earth of Motunui.





	she knows the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> I played with the mythology of Hine a little bit to make the story work. It plays with dreams, mythology, and reality a lot and I'm a bit nervous about it and hope you enjoy. It was fun to write, especially the deep connection that Moana/Ocean have.

She dreamt of Motunui often, tracing it in her dreams not by the fields and trees and paths, but by the line of stars and waves that would lead her there. When she woke, she traced the path again, always making sure, sitting on the edge of the canoe, her feet dragging gently in the water. The Ocean would lap at her, reassure her, push water over her until Moana slipped from the canoe and into the embrace of the Ocean, the Ocean keeping her close to her tribe as she twisted under the waves, the only place she was content when her feet could not be on the soft earth of Motunui. 

Even on the canoes, she was restless, searching for a new purpose she couldn't find. The Ocean understood, and enveloped her in an embrace that soothed her soul. Late at night, when only the wayfinders were awake at the front canoe, watching the stars, Moana would slip off her dress and slip into the Ocean's embrace. She felt more content when the water would press against every inch of her skin, holding her under the waves until her lungs demanded air. Each breath lasted longer and longer until Moana could stay fully wrapped by the Ocean for over five minutes. 

Often, the Ocean would twist Moana, press against her tightly, and tug her down as far as she could go without her lungs bursting, then the Ocean would bring her gently back up, place her on the canoe, and let her catch her breath until she slipped into the water again. 

They would dance through the night, Moana and the Ocean, dizzying and captivating. 

Moana was unsurprised to find Maui sitting on the edge of the canoe, waiting for the Ocean to bring her back. 

"Her name is Hine," Maui said, as Moana pulled her dress over her head. At her feet, the Ocean tickled, lapping at her, always holding her. 

"Her?" Moana pointed to the Ocean, who rose up and wriggled 'no', before plopping back down, sending a splash towards Maui, who only glared. 

"No," he said patiently. He pressed a hand against Moana's belly. "Her."

Moana stood up quickly, "No, no, no, no."

Maui looked to the Ocean, who rose up and nodded. Moana's eyes grew wide. "Me? But … how? Why?"

Maui looked guilty, "Er … well … this may have been my fault … I kind of killed her husband."

Moana arched a brow at him, "Kind of?"

"I turned him into a dog."

"You _what_?!"  
"Uh, in my defense, he deserved it," Maui protested. 

Moana put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And what does this have to do with … this?" She pointed at her belly, looking just as smooth as it had when she'd last entered the water. And why is the Ocean involved? Whose baby is this?"

Maui sighed, "She's my sister. My older sister, actually. Did you know I had an older sister? Hine. You remind me of her a little, riding the Ocean like you do. The Ocean took her - a long time ago. The stories all go that she lived on in the moon, but I guess the Ocean's not done with her, yet. Just uh … Hine. She's going to say some things." He looked desperately nervous now.

Moana frowned at him, "Things? Like what, Maui? Things like how you killed her husband?" Seeing the look on Maui's face, she pressed on, "Or worse things? Well, I can't wait for her to tell me all about them, once she learns to talk."

She jumped back then, as the Ocean nipped at her, a long stream of water almost like a whip. It was to get Moana's attention, and she frowned at the Ocean as well. "What? Don't tell me she's going to come out already talking."

But the Ocean just folded up and embraced Moana's belly. Maui looked like he was trying to fight it, but found himself smiling at the two of them. "Kookie Dookie, she is, the Ocean. Ever give birth to a demi-god, Moana?"

"No," Moana said hotly. "Have you?"

Flummoxed at this, Maui uttered a quick, "Cheehoo," and flew off. 

"Ocean," Moana said softly, dropping to sit off the edge of the canoe, her feet swirling through the waves. "Am I really going to have a demi-god?"

The Ocean nodded yes

"Is she going to come out already talking?"

The Ocean shook no.

Moana was silent for a long time. 

"Do I get to keep her?"

But she knew the answer, and the Ocean knew the answer, so neither of them said anything.

In the following weeks, they made new land and set up a new village quickly. They had been there not longer than a full moon cycle when Moana found herself at the water, looking for the smallest canoe.   
On it sat her mother.

"I had a dream," Sina said, before Moana could say anything. "When I was carrying you. A bird, the most beautiful bird I had ever seen, red and golden, with shining eyes. She told me she was lost and looking for a way home. She said Moana would bring her home. Then she flew right into my belly."

Moana stared, her mouth open in shock. She sat next her mother on the canoe, "You named me after a dream?"

"When you left all those years ago," Sina continued. "I had thought you were showing her the way home. But you were only showing us the way home. I dreamed of her again last night."

Moana curled an arm across her belly and said nothing. Sina smiled.

"She told me she was coming home. She told me I would be a grandmother of multitudes. Then I saw through her eyes and she flew straight here-" Sina pulled Moana's arm aside and touched her belly. 

Moana grabbed her mother's hand and held it tightly to her belly. "I wish you could come with me," she said, fiercely. 

Sina smiled sadly, "I cannot. I will be here, when you get back." Her smile turned conspiratorial, "And so will a certain fisherman …"

Moana felt her face grow hot. "Does everyone know?" she whispered.

Sina nodded, "Everyone knows and your father approves. She kissed the top of Moana's head. "We will all be waiting. Go, my love. Come home soon."

A few minutes later and it was just Moana on the Ocean, the wind at her back, pushing her onward. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew where she was, always. She came to enjoy lying on the canoe, dress folded carefully down below, while the Ocean cascaded in gentle waves over her, around her, and in her. It was pure bliss. 

At night she would trace a path back to the Island, and from there, back to Motunui. In the days, she'd race against the sun, a yin and yang pushing against each other; Moana determined to push forward as far as she could against it, and it determined to beat upon her and force her to lose her way or turn back. She spent her days with the Ocean, pulsing under the waves, hiding from the sun.

It was night she came to love, the blanket of the stars, the soft glow of the moon as it reflected off the Ocean. It was at night when the airs were calm and she talked to the Ocean. Her belly had grown now, and Moana could feel the life kicking inside of her. Hine. Hine preferred the moon too, kicked actively at night, while Moana rubbed her belly to soothe the active demi-god.

"Ocean," she said, sounding weary. "I'm scared of what's to come."

The Ocean rose up, twisted in a way Moana knew meant she was puzzled. 

"The birth, of giving her to you, of going back, of the fisherman, of the future."

_Of leaving you_ , Moana added.

The air was still. Then the Ocean rose up, a tall wave, taller than her canoe, wide and impossible to leave. See? She seemed to be saying. You can't leave me. Then she shrank back down again, a small blob, and touched Moana on the nose.

Moana smiled, "Thanks, Ocean. Will we ever find everything? All the islands Maui's pulled up?" Hine kicked, as if in protest, and the Ocean giggled, in her way, and shook no. Then she sucked herself down, widened into a deep hole. Moana peered down, but could see no bottom. She shivered. It reminded her of the realm of monsters. "I think we'll stay up here," she called, but Hine protested again, painfully. 

Moana gasped. It was happening. She knew what had to be done. She slid off the canoe, into the gap of the Ocean, and held her breath before the Ocean's arms crossed over, submerging her. 

When Moana came up for breath five minutes later, her swollen belly held no life. She heaved herself onto the canoe, crying a sorrow she did not know she could feel. When she had calmed herself, a small bird, stunning in red and gold, with shining eyes, was watching her.

"Ocean?" Moana mumbled, and the Ocean obliged, running soothing streams across Moana's back and deep into her thighs. Moana let the rhythm of the Ocean's pats put her to sleep. 

When she woke, the sun was up, menacingly charging at her. Also, on the canoe sat a woman who matched Maui, but her hair was sleek and black, and her tattoos were not so numerous. 

"Thank you," she said.

Moana reached a hand towards her, "Hine?"

The woman laughed, "Yes. It's so good to be back. You and Maui had an adventure, I saw."

Moana nodded, still staring at Hine. She looked nothing like Moana, not that Moana had expected her to. Her eyes twinkled just like Maui's, showing their bond. "Maui said …" Moana started.

Hine laughed, "Maui says a lot of things. Did he take credit for the sun?"

Moana just nodded. 

"And I'm sure he didn't tell you it was my hair he used to make the ropes to pull the sun down?"

Moana shook her head.

"Or that I was the one who buried the eel and gave you coconuts?"

"He has a song," Moana said, helpfully. "All about his many gifts to us. Why …" she took a deep breath, "why did you stay with the Ocean for so long?"

"He stole my words, my actions, my ideas. He stole my husband," Hine said plainly. She reached down and stroked the water. "Besides, she was willing to take me in."

Moana slid her feet over the edge of the canoe, and the Ocean grabbed hold, pulling her in. "Hey!" she protested but quickly laughed. She stayed in the water, not needing to tread as the Ocean held her, and looked up at Hine. 

"Where will you go now? What will you do? What-" but she stopped. What will I do was the question, but Hine wasn't the one to answer it. 

Hine smiled, "You'll go charging against the sun. There are treasures there your children and their children and all the children that will be, will have. Pele might not like you at first, but treat her kindly, and she'll reward you."

Moana felt herself start to cry, but Hine wasn't having any of it, and continued, "And one day, when you are the great-grandmother of a new tribe, the Ocean will call you home."

As if agreeing, the Ocean pulled Moana under the water gently and held her in a long embrace. When she was ready, she put Moana back on the canoe, Hine a speck in the distance behind them, flying as fast as she could away from the sun. He would always chase her, push her out of the sky, and push against the voyagers. 

"Okay Ocean," Moana said, picking up her paddle and pointing at the sun, "Onward."

She dreamt of Motunui that night, the lush grass, the cool steams, and the majestic mountain, home of a sacred place. She dreamt of its soft earth, and its sandy beaches, and of HeiHei the chicken. She dreamt of coconuts and fish and good pork, of rocks and hula, and a cavern of boats, huge canoes that led them to this place; that led her to her true home. She dreamt of lava patches and sea turtles, of her grandmother and the hut she learned all her stories in. 

When she woke, she did not trace the path back to Motunui. She pressed onward until the circle of gulls told her she had found a new island. Before making shore, Moana slipped off the canoe, into the Ocean once more. 

"Thank you," she whispered to the water. She couldn't tell where her tears began, or the Oceans did. They lay there, together, in a fond embrace, until Moana was the first to turn away. She had work to do. She had to get her people here. The Ocean would wait for her. The Ocean would always wait. When she pulled her canoe to the shore, she could see more gulls in the distance; more islands, and so close too. She turned back to the Ocean, who pulled back, leaving a pink shell, smooth and gleaming. 

Moana knew just what to do with it.


End file.
